In the present application, a “high-voltage line” may refer to a medium-voltage overhead line, a high-voltage overhead line, or a very high-voltage overhead line. A high-voltage line comprises pylons or posts and electric cables which are suspended from these pylons or posts. During implantation or maintenance work of the high-voltage line, it is necessary to support the electric cables of a high-voltage line to maintain these electric cables in the air, for example above a preserved space such as a traffic lane.
In the present application, a “tower crane” refers to a crane having a mast and a jib, for example cranes with placing jibs or cranes with lifting jibs.
FR2778193A1 describes a support installation for supporting electric cables belonging to a high-voltage line during implantation work of the high-voltage line. The support installation of FR2778193A1 comprises a movable crane including articulated mesh structures and an auxiliary bearing leg located opposite the mast of the movable crane and configured to distribute the forces induced by the electric cables on the movable crane and to balance the support installation.
However, the support installation of FR2778193A1 is complex and long to implant on a site of work, in particular because all its structure has to be unfolded and the auxiliary bearing leg has to be positioned correctly.